Daphne's love
by K. Dafs
Summary: Fred wants to tell Daphne how he feels about her, but doesn’t know how to do it. When Red Herring, Fred’s old rival, becomes interested in Daphne, Fred decides to win her back.


Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters.   
  
Daphne's love  
  
The clock ticked and Fred turned to glance at it. It was study hall, and Fred didn't have much to do. He had already done all his homework and none of his close friends had study hall the same time he did. Being alone didn't bother him too much though because he could always think about Daphne, but the thing was he really wanted to get up and move around. Playing football was awesome when he wanted to run around and really move. Fred resumed thinking about Daphne and dreaming about how he would tell her how he felt, one day. When they were younger they had tried going out, but they didn't really know much about love then. He didn't know how he was going to be able to admit his feelings though, and couldn't help wondering if she felt the same. The bell rang, waking Fred from his thoughts, and he ran off to football practice.   
  
It was bright and sunny, a perfect day for football. Football was Fred's second passion, his first being solving mysteries. He could run around, get all his aggressions out, and of course sneak peeks at Daphne practicing her cheers. Daphne came running out from the girls locker room with a smile on her face.   
  
"Fred!" she cried happily, giving him a quick hug, before rejoining her cheerleading squad for practice.   
  
The whistle blew and the football players started their drills.   
  
"I got it!" yelled Fred, as the ball flew through the air. He was bumped by Red Herring, who grabbed the ball instead. Red Herring had always been Fred's rival. When they were kids Fred would accuse him of every crime. They had grown up though, and while Fred hated to admit it, Red had grown to be a handsome, buff man. He was equally as strong in football as Fred was, and also seemed to take a liking to Daphne.   
  
Meanwhile Daphne was thinking some secret thoughts too. She loved cheerleading almost as much as mysteries because she loved flying through the air and dancing. Secretly though, she didn't mind looking at Fred play football, and often did when her squad was taking a break. Daphne tried not to think of Fred because he probably didn't feel the same way. She couldn't help feeling that if he really liked her he would have done something about it.   
  
Practice was soon over and the teams left for the locker rooms. Red Herring, though, stopped in front of Daphne.   
  
"Hi Daphne," greeted Red.  
  
"Hi," Daphne replied with a hand on her hip.   
  
"There's a party at my house on Friday, you want to go with me?" invited Red.   
  
Daphne stole a glance at Fred, who was watching the exchange. She didn't really like Red Herring, but she decided that there was very little chance of Fred liking her. An added bonus was Fred would probably be at the party.   
  
Daphne answered, "alright, I don't see why not."   
  
Fred was stunned at what he had heard and saw. Had he waited too long and lost Daphne? She couldn't possibly like Red, could she? Fred's mind was going into overdrive.   
  
Fred and Daphne met the rest of mystery inc to walk home. Daphne was busy chatting with Velma, her best friend, on what had just happened. Fred was upset but refused to show it, and tried to remain emotionless, as he walked thinking to himself. Scooby Doo was busy eating Scooby snacks with Shaggy.   
  
"You alright Fred?" asked Daphne as she walked towards Fred. Fred was being especially quiet.   
  
"Yeah," he replied unconvincingly.   
  
"So, are you going to Red's party?" asked Daphne.   
  
Fred answered quietly, "Maybe, I don't know." "Umm, I just want you to know that if you have any trouble at Red's party, I can take you home anytime."  
  
"Thanks Fred, I'd appreciate that," replied Daphne with a grateful look.   
  
Fred dropped Daphne off at her mansion. Shaggy and Scooby Doo had already gone home.   
  
"Fred, are you sure you're okay?" prodded Velma because of the downcast look on Fred's face.   
  
Fred warned, "Don't tell Daphne what I'm about to tell you." Velma nodded.   
  
Velma guessed, "Like you're in love with Daphne and you're jealous that she's going to the party with Red."   
  
Fred looked at him with a shocked expression and said, "How'd you know?"  
  
"It's written all over your face," was Velma's only reply.   
  
Fred put his head between his arms. "What should I do though?" he asked.   
  
"Maybe you could plan a surprise for her. She would love something really romantic that would sweep her off her feet," encouraged Velma. Fred seemed to think it was a good idea because his face brightened up immediately.   
  
Daphne sat on her bed and sighed. Friday was only a day away, and while she wasn't dreading the party, she wasn't looking forward to it either. Red could never be Fred. Red was popular and every other girl's dream guy. Fred was special. She ran a hand through her hair, and flopped back onto her bed.   
  
_Friday_  
  
It was the usual morning rush near Daphne's locker. People were running around getting their things. Daphne was in no hurry though, she didn't need to find anything, all her stuff was perfectly organized in her locker. She popped her locker opened, and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a bouquet of red roses. When she checked the gift card though, it said from your secret admirer. She wondered for a split second if it could possibly be Fred, but quickly scolded herself for being such a dreamer. Instead she forced herself to wonder if the flowers were from Red and she left to find him.   
  
"Red, did you leave flowers in my locker this morning?" asked Daphne  
  
Red stammered, "Uh, yeah, sure I did."  
  
Daphne said, "that was sweet." She flashed him a smile and went off to class.   
  
At lunch, Daphne found a heart bracelet in her locker. Awww, that's so sweet she thought to herself, hoping that it was Fred, but she was pretty sure it was Red Herring. Red was her date to the party after all.   
  
When Red came by her locker she asked, "Red, did you leave a heart bracelet in my locker?"  
  
"Huh, what? I mean yeah, of course I did," replied Red trying to wipe the confusion of his face. Daphne found his reply a bit suspicious, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.   
  
After school, Daphne opened her locker to find a shiny necklace. Once again she wished in her heart that it was Fred, but knew it was probably just Red. She saw both Red and Fred walking towards her locker.   
  
"Hey Daphne," called Red.   
  
"Hi, you left a necklace in my locker!" answered Daphne.   
  
"I did? I mean, yes, of course, I did," said Red still looking perplexed. Daphne gave him a quick peck on the cheek and called, "I'll see you tonight," as she turned to walk away. Fred had seen the whole conversation. He had been looking for Daphne to admit that he was her secret admirer, but realized that Red had been stealing credit for his surprises all day long. He glared at Red angrily.   
  
"What's your problem?" Red taunted, glaring right back.   
  
Fred snapped, "You didn't leave all those gifts in her locker." Daphne stopped walking and turned around.   
  
Red shouted, "So you're the one that's been trying to get my girl. Huh, trying to be all romantic, ay,"  
  
"She's not yours," Fred yelled back. Red reached out and shoved Fred against one of the lockers. Fred shoved him right back. They started in an all out brawl. Schoolmates stopped to watch, cheering for whomever they pleased.   
  
"Stop, you guys, stop," screamed Daphne, but they continued to fight. All of a sudden Red grabbed a chair leg and pounded Fred on the head with it knocking him out cold.   
  
"Fred," shouted Daphne, pushing Red out of the way.   
  
"Look Red, I don't like liars. I don't think I'll be going with you to the party," she said glaring at him.   
  
"You have no idea, what'll you'll be missing out," replied Red, winking at her. He exited the scene with a couple of ditzy girls that were gushing about how strong his muscles were and how wonderful he was. Daphne could care less about Red and figured he got what he deserved, a couple of girls that were just as shallow as him.   
  
She quickly returned her attention to Fred who was still unconscious. Some people had called an ambulance, and they were soon at the hospital.   
  
Daphne had called Velma when they were at the hospital. When she arrived she squeezed Daphne's hand trying to make her feel better. She was just as concerned. Fred was like a brother to her and Daphne more than just a best friend, but a sister. They both breathed a huge sigh of relief when the doctor told them the injury was minor. Fred was able to go home the same day. Doctor's orders were to rest and not move around a lot.   
  
They hadn't been able to reach Shaggy until they had brought Fred home.   
  
"Oh my gosh," screeched Shaggy when he heard what had happened.   
  
"Roh ry rosh," repeated Scooby.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shushed both Daphne and Velma.   
  
"Fred's resting, you'll wake him up," scolded Daphne.  
  
Scooby apologized, "Rorry."   
  
"Owww," cried Fred rubbing his aching head, "It's alright you already did." He smiled good naturedly at them. Velma decided that she urgently needed to go take a walk and she yanked Scooby and Shaggy off with her.   
  
"Thanks," said Daphne looking at Fred, who was still lying down on the bed.   
  
"You're welcome," answered Fred.   
  
"I heard Velma tell me that you wanted to tell me something," Daphne said with a smile.   
  
Fred looked at her and rummaged through his head for how he was going to say it. He had had it all planned out, but had forgotten the exact words he was going to use in all the confusion.   
  
Fred stumbled across his words, "Well, what I was trying to say, was well, I think about you a lot, and well, I love you." Daphne responded by kissing him.   
  
"I love you too," she answered. She held onto Fred's hand.   
  
"You're head feeling better?" whispered Daphne. Fred nodded with a little smile.   
  
"Oh by the way I nearly forgot, here's what I was planning to give you after I told you I was your secret admirer," added Fred handing Daphne a keychain with a heart into it. It was shiny and had her name encrusted in it.   
  
"Thank you," she said giving him a nice, long hug.   
  
"Do you regret not going to Red's party?" questioned Fred looking up at Daphne.   
  
She looked him in the eye and answered honestly, "I don't miss going to Red's party at all. This is much much better!" Fred smiled, and they continued to look at each other. Neither of them wanted to think about all the rumors that would be flying all over the place on Monday, but they were together. They could face anything together. 


End file.
